Kaigou
by Kaleiya
Summary: Séparés par la vie, ils se retrouvent 20 ans plus tard. L’un est resté PDG, l’autre est parti sans rien dire on ne sait où. FIC TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a vous lecteurs**

Je sais que j'ai une quantité incroyable de fics en cours mais je vous jure que l'une d'elle sera terminée d'ici la fin des temps (si j'ai encore accès a internet). En ce moment, je suis dévoreuse de yaoi sur -man ainsi que Yu-gi-oh et suite a la lecture de plusieurs fics (notamment « corneille et ses choix » que je passe mes nuits a lire) et quelques vieilles idées qui trainaient dans ma tete, je compte vous faire une fic en 3 ou 5 chapitre basée sur mon couple favori, le prideshipping (Seto x Atem)

**Disclaimer : **Exceptés Sasuun et Kyle, les personnages de Yu-gi-oh ne m'appartiennent pas et restent la propriété de Kasuki Takahashi. D'autres personnages a moi feront leur apparition au fur et a mesure des chapitres.

**Auteur : **Heu…ben…j'crois que c'est moi ! Orieul Ryo.

**Rating : **pour l'instant, rating T. Je verrai si je le change plus tard.

**Titre :Kaigou (réunion)  
**

**Résumé : **Séparés par la vie, ils se retrouvent 20 ans plus tard. L'un est resté PDG, l'autre est parti sans rien dire on ne sait où. Les retrouvailles 20 ans après les derniers évènements.

**Notes :** Dans cette fic, Atem a son propre corps et est parti pendant 20 ans. Kaiba est toujours PDG de la KaibaCorp. Tous deux ont donc fait leur vie chacun de leur coté avec des hauts et des bas et ont fondé une famille ou quelque chose qui tend a y ressembler.

* * *

**_Chapitre I : Sous le soleil égyptien_**

_Vers 2 heures du matin – Egypte._

Sur la terrasse d'une chambre d'hotel, un homme aux yeux Améthyste regarda, pensif, la pleine lune. Un léger vent agita ses mèches blondes légèrement blanchies par l'age tandis qu'un léger bruit dans la chambre voisine, qui avait laissée la fenetre de la terrasse ouverte, lui parvint suivit d'une profonde injure :

« Bordel Sasuun ! Qu'est ce qui te prends de jouer comme un con au somnambule et de me réveiller de cette manière ?!

.- Hey ! J'y peux rien si j'ai eu une crise de somnambulisme ok !

.- T'as du bol d'etre mon frère sinon je t'aurais déjà balancé dans le Nil ! »

Pendant que se poursuivait cette petite querelle fraternelle, Atem lacha un soupir :

« Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! »

Vers 9 heures du matin le meme jour, Atem frappait à la porte de la chambre voisine à la sienne. Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais, aux yeux orangés, à la peau légèrement teintée par le soleil ainsi qu'un tatouage rouge sur le coté gauche du visage représentant un dragon vint lui ouvrir. Notre pharaon préféré lui jeta un regard assez noir pour bien faire comprendre la raison de sa visite matinale. Le plus jeune des deux hommes se mit soudainement a avoir une lueur de peur dans les yeux.

« Kyle…Qu'est ce que j'ai dis au sujet de ce que j'ai entendu cette nuit ?

.- Euh…D'éviter de gueuler en pleine nuit et de régler nos problèmes calmement entre nous comme les adultes que nous sommes censés etre.

.- Bien. Où est ton frère ?

.- Sous la douche. Il va surement y rester quand il réalisera que tu es là…

.- Quel était le sujet de la dispute ce coup-ci ?

.- En fait, cet imbécile a décidé de jouer les somnambules et de venir se coucher dans mon lit alors que j'étais déjà dedans. Evidemment, ca m'a réveillé ! »

Le plus agé leva un sourcil après s'etre imaginé la scène et repoussa loin de son esprit une image sur le point de lui parvenir. Il fit signe a Kyle de le laisser passer afin de pouvoir s'occuper du deuxième coupable dans cette histoire mais la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour laisser place a un rouquin à la peau un peu bronzée, dont la taille était entourée d'une serviette beige et qui séchait ses cheveux roux en les frottant dans une autre serviette de meme couleur.

« Ca fait du bien de se sentir propre ! Et…commenca le rouquin jusqu'à ce qu'il vit notre tricolore préféré.

.- Sasuun…

.- P'pa…me tue pas…j'suis trop jeune pour mourir…

.- Dans mes souvenirs les plus lointains, tes périodes de somnambulisme coincidaient avec tes soirées particulièrement bondées de filles avec qui tu te plaisais a boire plusieurs verres et bien sur, sans venir m'en parler avant ! Qu'est ce que tu as à te reprocher ce coup-ci ?

.- En fait…euh… »

Sasuun remarqua les grands gestes de son frère pour lui signifier de ne rien dire à leur père. Mais comme Atem est très malin, il nota très vite que l'hésitation du rouquin signifiait qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas etre blanc comme neige. Il jeta un regard en coin à Kyle qui cessa immédiatement de faire le moindre geste suspect.

« Vous avez fait quoi hier quand j'étais parti du coté du musée ? Demanda finalement notre tricolore préféré.

.- Mais…quoi donc ? Tenta Sasuun.

.- Nous avons juste fait un petit tour du coté de la bibliothèque en ton absence afin de cultiver nos esprits si incultes sur les coutumes et mœurs du peuple égyptien à travers les ages et suivant les différents régimes politiques de sorte à pouvoir paraître beaucoup moins bête si jamais nous nous retrouvions livrés à nous-même avec les autochtones du coin. Fit Kyle. (Il a du souffle lui ! )

.- Très bien. Alors quel était le nom de fille ainée de Ramsès et Néfertiti. Testa Atem.

.- Euh…Méritamon ? Firent Sasuun et Kyle.

.- Erreur ! Néfertiti était l'épouse d'Akhénaton et Ramsès l'époux de Néfertari. Vous etes tous les deux tombés dans mon piège. Où étiez vous REELLEMENT ?

.- Avec des filles…Commença Sasuun.

.- Dans un bar…Poursuivit Kyle. »

Leur père leur fit signe de continuer leur petite histoire.

« Elles nous ont emmenés à une soirée privée chez un type bourré de fric jusqu'aux oreilles…

.- Y avait des filles méga sexy à chaque mètre et de l'alcool à volonté…

.- Y avait pleins de chambres…

.- J'ai compris…Une fois arrivés au Japon, je vous envoie tous les deux dans deux pensions différentes et sans filles. Fit leur père.

.- On sera sages ! Parole de scouts ! Répliquèrent les deux compères.

.- Vous n'avez jamais été chez les scouts aussi loin que je me souvienne ! »

Le rouquin se mit à croiser les bras mais un léger mouvement de hanches très involontaire de sa part fit tomber par terre sa serviette qui cachait…ce qu'il avait intérêt à cacher. (je suis vraiment une accro aux euphémismes !)

Dans le hall de l'hotel, Atem et Kyle accompagnés de trois valises attendaient patiemment le troisième membre du groupe. Tous deux surveillaient l'heure et le cadet des deux finit par montrer des signes d'agacement.

« Il fout quoi Poil de Carotte à la fin ?! Il se branle ?! Pesta Kyle.

.- Tu es beaucoup plus fin que ça d'habitude. Remarqua Atem.

.- C'est vrai mais ça m'énerve d'attendre cet imbécile qui est bien fichu de se taper une fille sans se protéger et de se plaindre après d'avoir les pensions alimentaires de seize gosses à payer plus tard !

.-…D'où est-ce que tu sors une hypothèse pareille ?

.- Du fait qu'il a tendance a parler dans son sommeil mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est encore puceau. »

Le rouquin finit enfin par apparaître avec une valise dans chaque main, un sac dans le dos et un autre dont il avait la poignée dans la bouche. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Kyle et son père, un idiot de chien décida à ce moment là de tirer à mort sur sa laisse que sa maitresse lacha et donc le chien en profita pour s'échapper, passa devant Sasuun qui se retrouva déséquilibré et qui s'étala sur le sol comme un imbécile ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire de la part de Kyle et un léger ricanement pour Atem.

« Eh bien je crois qu'on peut enfin s'en aller ! Déclara le plus agé avec un sourire sur les lèvres. »

* * *

NB: Pour cette fic, j'ai fait appel à une amie qui m'a donné son avis sur la majorité de ce chapitre. Cependant, je ne lui ai pas demandé son avis sur le titre.

Le chapitre suivant sera sur ce qu'est devenu Kaiba mais j'ignore quand je vais le finir.

Et n'oubliez pas la petite review pour critiquer l'auteur ! (meme si au fond, je m'en passe largement puisque je finis toujours par m'auto-corriger...je me fais vraiment peur-là)


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! Me revoilà déjà !

Merci à Fire et à Eagle pour leurs reviews !

La fic s'écrit toute seule en ce moment mais sera moins humoristique que ce que je fais habituellement. Le chapitre suivant est déjà pret mais je le posterai plus tard ! De plus, la longueur des chapitres augmente !

Sinon, niveau fics, j'avance comme je peux mais je ne garanti rien car je manque d'idées et d'informations !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre II : Le culte du travail_**

Vers 14 heures – Japon

Dans les bureaux de la KaibaCorp, tous les employés travaillaient d'arrache-pied afin d'assurer la pérennité de leur entreprise. Parmi eux circulait une jeune fille aux cheveux noir de jais, courts coupés en carré, les yeux améthyste, la peau halée et le visage sévère. Elle portait un uniforme de lycéenne et se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur où l'attendait Rolland, l'un des plus fidèles employés de l'entreprise.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. Dit-il quand il fut rejoint par la jeune fille.

.- Bonjour Rolland. Dit-elle sans un sourire.

.- Vos cours se sont bien passés ?

.- Très bien, comme toujours. Surumi sera au manoir vers seize heures et ma sœur est à son entrainement à ce qu'elle m'a dit.

.- Bien Mademoiselle. Monsieur Kaiba est en rendez-vous avec les actionnaires de la société.

.- Dans ce cas je suis pile à l'heure. »

L'ascenseur referma ses portes et monta jusqu'à l'avant-dernier étage où se situait la salle de réunion. Quand les portes se rouvrirent, la jeune fille descendit à cet étage et Rolland la salua avant que les portes ne se referment.

Comparaisons des résultats, chiffres d'affaire des années précédentes, bénéfice de l'année dernière, dividendes des actionnaires…une heure que ça durait. A bientôt 40 ans, Seto Kaiba connaissait tout ça aussi bien que son dragon blanc aux yeux bleus dont il avait fait son emblème. En 20 ans, l'hypocrisie et l'égocentrisme de ses subordonnés ne l'étonnait plus le moins du monde mais il devait reconnaître que si certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas perdu la moitié de leurs parts dans l'entreprise a cause de leur rachats discret par deux de ses filles, il aurait bien du mal à les dompter aujourd'hui.

L'arrivée subite de sa fille dans la salle de réunion inquiéta les actionnaires de la société qui semblaient ne pas avoir prévu cette éventualité alors que le PDG esquissa un sourire discret.

« Bonjour messieurs. Je vois que personne n'a jugé utile de m'annoncer que cette réunion avait été avancée d'une heure. Fit-elle avec un ton lourd de menaces. »

Excepté Kaiba, toutes les personnes dans la salle semblaient s'etre soudainement rabaissées comme si elles étaient inférieures à la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'avanca jusqu'à un siège se situant à coté de son père et dans lequel elle prit place. Elle regarda le contenu du dossier en face d'elle et fit un sourire qui inquiéta beaucoup de monde.

« Je suis ravie de constater que la société a augmenté son bénéfice de 1,26% par rapport à l'année précédente. Dit-elle avec une voix froide.

.- D'ailleurs, nous pensions nous répartir entre nous ce profit…Commença l'un des associés.

.- Comme si vous le méritiez ! Un tel partage serait tout à fait défavorable à nos employés et au développement de l'entreprise. »

Le PDG approuva en silence, ses yeux bleus lancant un regard glacial à l'ensemble des actionnaires se trouvant devant lui. La réunion se termina quelques minutes plus tard et, après le départ des actionnaires qui étaient mécontents du partage des bénéfices, le PDG et sa fille rejoignirent une limousine qui les attendait devant les locaux de la KaibaCorp. Une fois qu'ils furent certains d'etre à l'abri des regards indiscrets, ils se sourirent mutuellement avant d'entamer une discussion.

« Heureusement que tu m'as incitée à me méfier depuis que Surumi et moi avons rachetés une partie des parts de l'entreprise. Dit la jeune fille.

.- Depuis que Makuba est parti s'occuper de la filiale américaine, ces requins tentent de lorgner de plus en plus sur les bénéfices pour leur propre personne. Ça ne leur fait pas de mal d'etre malmenés par une femme selon moi. Fit Kaiba.

.- En plus, ça te permet de te reposer un peu au lieu de devoir les affronter seul comme toujours.

.- Et sinon, comment se passent les cours pour toi Merseank ?

.- Toujours la première de la classe. On me demande toujours de participer à une activité extra-scolaire mais je préfère laisser ça à Ank.

.- Et pour ta sœur ?

.- Vu que nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe cette année et que vu que l'on ne se voit plus autant qu'avant, je ne peux pas te dire avec certitude si elle s'est enfin mise au boulot mais vu qu'elle est toujours dehors…j'ai des doutes. Avoua Merseank un peu inquiète.

.- Décidément, elle aura toujours été sauvage avec moi. Excepté ton père biologique, je ne vois pas qui pourrait la remettre sur le droit chemin.

.- C'est parce que ma sœur et moi nous sommes ses filles que tu nous as adoptées elle et moi. »

Seto Kaiba eut un moment de silence. Merseank posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Toi et moi voulons tous les deux le retrouver même si nos motivations divergent. Il n'est surement pas au courant de mon existence ainsi que de celle d'Ank.

.- Je le sais mais je ne saurais pas quoi faire si jamais on se retrouve de nouveau l'un en face de l'autre et surtout, comment lui expliquer ce que je ressens en réalité.

.- C'est grace à Shizuka que tu as enfin pu percer le secret de ton cœur. Même si vous avez divorcé, elle est quand-même devenue une de tes plus fidèles confidentes et en plus, c'est la mère de Surumi.

.- Malgré le fait que tu sois à peine majeure, ta sagesse et ta confiance me feront toujours autant de bien. Tu es vraiment digne de lui. »

Arrivés au manoir Kaiba, Seto et Merseank furent accueillit par une fille aux cheveux bruns mi-longs, aux yeux bleus et qui dépassait celle aux yeux améthyste de quelques centimètres (Oui, Merseank est la plus petite). Cependant, la jeune fille avait un visage moins sévère que celle aux cheveux noirs.

« Bonjour papa ! Salut Merseank ! Fit-elle en souriant.

.- Bonjour Surumi. Dit Kaiba après avoir embrassé sa fille sur le front.

.- Susu, quand tu souris comme ça, c'est que ta mère est là il me semble. Fit Merseank.

.- Effectivement. On a eu le temps de bavarder un peu mais elle doit partir dans une heure. Dit Surumi.

.- Ank est rentrée au fait ?

.- Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis ce matin quand elle mettait une heure à s'habiller.

.- Plutot bizarre ça… »

Alors que les deux adolescentes discutaient entre elles, Seto Kaiba entra dans le salon et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Shizuka en train de boire une tasse de thé.

« Tu t'es bien amusée durant tes vacances au soleil ? Demanda t-il.

.- Tous les types avec un minimum de fric du coin ont voulu sortir avec moi. Comme quoi, ça rend célèbre d'avoir un jour été mariée à un des célibataires les plus admirés de la gent féminine. Répondit Shizuka.

.- Merci de me rappeler que beaucoup de monde veut me marier avant mes quarante ans ! »

L'auburn rit de bon cœur et reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table.

« Tu le retrouveras bien un jour le voleur de ton cœur ! Continu à faire preuve de patience et il reviendra de lui-même sur les lieux de son crime. Dit Shizuka.

.- Quand je t'ai dit que tu regardais trop de séries policières, je le pensais réellement ! Fit Kaiba en souriant. »

Shizuka fit mine de bouder son ex-mari mais elle finit par éclater de rire alors que Surumi et Merseank entraient dans le salon en se posant des questions.

Tard le soir, alors que Shizuka était partie juste avant le diner, Seto relisait un dossier qu'il avait prévu de traiter le lendemain quand il vit Merseank et Surumi entrer dans son bureau vetues d'une nuisette bleue pour Surumi et d'un pyjama noir et or pour Merseank.

« Ank n'est toujours pas rentrée. Dit simplement Merseank.

.- C'est presque minuit et on a cours le lendemain. Ajouta Surumi, inquiète.

.- Retournez vous coucher et si demain au lycée vous n'avez pas de nouvelles, téléphonez-moi le plus vite possible. Leur dit Kaiba en les regardant toutes les deux.

.- Travaille pas trop tard. »

Quand elles furent sorties de la pièce, Kaiba reporta son attention sur son travail.

« Anksenamon, si ton père était là, il serait très décu. Se dit-il à lui-même. »

Du coté des filles, Surumi avait préféré dormir avec Merseank afin de pouvoir discuter un peu et pour que cette dernière ne se sente pas trop seule.

« Tu penses qu'Ank va bien ? Demanda celle aux yeux bleus.

.- Elle doit etre en boite de nuit en train de faire la fête sans penser aux conséquences la connaissant. Elle est vraiment intenable depuis qu'on est nées et j'ai toujours du la protéger. Mais là, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut plus m'écouter alors qu'on est sœurs jumelles.

.- Tu te rappelles de tes parents biologiques ?

.- Ma mère était pratiquement faite dans le même moule que ma sœur avant de connaître mon père si je me fis aux photos. Quand elle s'est retrouvée seule avec nous deux, elle a essayé de tenir le coup le plus longtemps possible mais ça ne l'a pas empechée de se faire tirer dessus lors d'un braquage. Je me rappelle qu'elle avait une sacrée personnalité mais elle ne nous a parlé qu'une seule fois de notre père en regrettant qu'il soit parti comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

.- Et mon père a jugé bon de vous adopter toutes les deux car il était un ami de ton père si je me souviens bien.

.- Oui. Et grace à lui, j'en sais suffisamment sur mon vrai père pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Si seulement il était là et qu'Ank le voyait… »

* * *

NB: Le chapitre suivant sera évidemment centré sur Atem et ses fils mais je n'en dit pas plus ! Je posterai la suite dés que j'aurais jugé bon de le faire !


	3. Chapter 3

Je sais, je suis à la bourre mais j'ai eu un coup de flemme et j'ai préféré finir le chapitre IV sur Word avant de poster.

Je ne garantie pas que ce chapitre sera meilleur que les précédents et qu'il y aura moins de fautes.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre III : Premier choc**_

_Le lendemain vers 10 heures – Japon_

Arrivés au pays du Soleil Levant tôt le matin, les trois hommes étaient ravis d'avoir un appartement qui les attendait à un peu plus d'une heure de route de l'aéroport. Sasuun s'endormit durant le trajet en taxi et fut brutalement réveillé par Kyle lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant leur immeuble. Trop épuisés par le voyage et par les sept heures de décalage (environ) qu'ils avaient par rapport à l'Egypte, les deux garçons s'endormirent comme des masses, chacun dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Atem, qui avait préféré dormir dans l'avion, se contenta de dormir un peu dans sa chambre puis, après avoir prit une douche et s'être changé, il sortit pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner à la terrasse d'un café.

Alors qu'il buvait son café, son attention fut attirée par un groupe d'adolescents qui riait pour un rien semble t-il. Parmi eux, il y avait une fille à la peau halée et aux longs cheveux noirs qui ne semblait pas s'amuser autant que les autres. Un des garçons du groupe sembla le remarquer et il la prit par le poignet mais celle-ci le rejeta violemment. Il tenta de poser s main sur sa hanche mais la fille le gifla et lui cria quelque chose avant de se diriger vers le café en laissant les autres s'en aller. Elle s'assit à une table et ouvrit son sac dans lequel elle y chercha quelque chose.

« La poisse ! Fit-elle en jetant son sac sur la table. »

Elle tapa nerveusement du pied jusqu'à remarquer enfin la présence d'Atem qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. Leurs yeux améthyste se croisèrent et, alors que l'ancien pharaon reporta son attention sur sa tasse de café, la jeune fille continua à le fixer et montra des signes d'hésitation. Elle finit par se lever et aller voir celui qu'elle observait.

« Excusez-moi. Dit-elle.

.- J'écoute. Dit simplement le tricolore.

.- J'ai laissé mon argent chez moi et je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier soir donc je me demandais si vous pouviez me dépanner.

.- Assieds-toi et commande ce que tu veux. »

Elle sourit et s'exécuta. Pendant qu'elle attendait que sa commande arrive, le plus vieux l'observa plus attentivement. Elle portait un haut rouge décolleté en V avec un pantalon blanc qui faisait ressortir sa couleur de peau. Ce qui le frappa le plus fut la coupure qu'elle avait à la lèvre inférieure ainsi que des hématomes sur ses avant-bras qu'elle cacha du mieux qu'elle le put. Quand sa commande arriva, elle entama la discussion.

« Merci beaucoup au fait ! Dit-elle.

.- Tu devrais etre en cours si je ne me trompe pas. »

Elle resta interdite mais répondit lorsqu'elle sentit le regard pénétrant de son interlocuteur.

« Je sèche les cours depuis hier avec des gens de ma classe mais ça a un peu dégénéré hier soir. Avoua t-elle.

.- C'est à dire ?

.- Au départ, je pensai quitter leur petite soirée discrètement vers minuit et rentrer chez moi mais ils m'ont retenue et on a tous dormi sur place. En plus, la soirée avait été bien arrosée et ils m'avait encouragée à boire.

.- Si je me fis à tes blessures, ça a été plus violent que tu ne le veux bien le dire.

.- Ah…L'un d'eux était plus ivre que les autres et il m'a frappé quand j'ai essayé de partir.

.- C'était celui qui t'as pris le poignet tout à l'heure ?

.- Oui. Il est assez possessif et ma réaction ne lui a pas plu. J'aurais du rester bien sage chez moi mais si je rentre maintenant, je devrai attendre que ma sœur revienne du lycée et qu'elle me fasse la morale ou autre chose du genre… »

Elle se tut et reporta son attention sur ce qui l'attendait pour son premier repas de la journée. Elle commença à se dire que c'était un peu précipité de sa part d'avoir raconté tout ce qu'elle avait fait à une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais, bizarrement, quelque chose chez cet homme lui inspirait confiance et elle préféra ne pas chercher plus loin. Pour Atem, il lui semblait retrouver quelque chose de familier chez cette fille en face de lui mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi.

Ils étaient restés silencieux pendant environ cinq minutes quand la jeune fille reprit la parole.

« Je suis désolée de vous embeter avec tout ça alors qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer. S'excusa t-elle.

.- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai deux énergumènes chez moi qui aiment bien faire des sorties en cachette et qui perdent toute consistance dés qu'ils se rendent compte que j'ai découvert leurs forfaits. Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

.- Vous etes marié ?

.- Non, je suis seul. J'ai beaucoup voyagé et le hasard a voulu que je visite deux orphelinats dans deux pays différents et que l'envie soudaine d'adopter ces deux-là me prenne. L'ainé est italien alors que le cadet est anglais mais ils se considèrent comme des frères malgré leurs différences.

.- C'est drole mais moi aussi j'ai été adoptée. Ma mère nous élevait seule ma sœur et moi mais un jour, elle a été tuée accidentellement et on s'est retrouvées à l'orphelinat quelques jours. On a été adoptées par quelqu'un qui la connaissait un peu. Ma sœur s'entend très bien avec lui mais moi, j'ai demandé à garder le nom de ma mère car je ne voulais pas changer de nom. »

Soudain, Atem sembla avoir comme un déclic et l'expression qu'on pouvait lire dans son regard se rapprochait de la stupeur.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda t-il brusquement.

.- C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas dit nos noms. Je m'appelle Anksenamon Ando Langlay. »

L'ancien pharaon fut soudainement prit de vertiges et finit par tenir sa tete entre ses mains quelques secondes afin d'aller mieux. La jeune fille fut étonnée par sa réaction.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? Demanda t-elle, inquiète.

.- Oui. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois la fille de Melissa.

.- Comment saviez-vous que ma mère portait ce prénom ?

.- Parce qu'elle est la dernière personne avec qui j'ai eu une relation plus ou moins sérieuse avant que je ne quitte le Japon. Et si je me fis à ce que tu m'as raconté, tu dois avoir pas loin de 18 ans… »

Elle approuva par un hochement de tete puis commença à comprendre ce que voulait dire son interlocuteur.

« Pour te dire qui je suis, mon est Atem Muto et il semblerait que l'on soit tous les deux liés par le sang »

Vers une heure de l'après-midi, Sasuun se décida enfin à sortir de son lit. N'ayant pas la force mentale nécessaire pour aller se doucher, il se contenta d'enfiler un short et se trainer jusqu'à la cuisine d'où il sentait une bonne odeur de nourriture.

« Bonjour, on mange qu…Commença t-il par dire »

Il ne termina point sa phrase car, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il voyait une fille un peu plus jeune que lui en train de préparer le repas. Il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorti mais Anksenamon le vit.

« Bonjour. Tu es Sasuun je présume. Dit-elle en souriant.

.- Ou…oui…Bégaya t-il.

.- Moi c'est Anksenamon mais tout le monde m'appelle Ank pour faire plus court. Enchantée de te connaître !

.- M…moi aussi.

.- J'ai fais des crepes pour toi et Kyle donc si tu as faim…

.- Euh…je reviens dans cinq minutes ! »

Le rouquin fila en vitesse sous le regard rieur d'Ank. Elle alla au salon avec un verre d'aspirine à la main où Atem s'était allongé sur le canapé. Elle lui donna le verre qu'il bu d'un trait après s'etre relevé.

« Ça va mieux ? Demanda t-elle.

.- Oui. Le choc le plus important est passé. Répondit-il. »

Il s'assit correctement sur le canapé et fut imité par Ank qui se mit suffisamment près de lui pour etre sure qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Elle lui passa un bras autour des épaules et le regarda.

« Je savais que Kaiba gardait un œil sur moi en permanence mais je ne savais pas qu'il m'avait retrouvé à Tokyo quand j'étais avec ta mère. Dans un sens, heureusement qu'il le faisait sinon tu ne serais peut-etre pas ici aujourd'hui. Dit-il.

.- Il faisait vraiment ça ?!

.- Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte avant qu'il ne fasse une gaffe juste devant moi. C'est une des raisons de mon départ pour Tokyo.

.- Et quand tu as quitté le pays ?

.- C'est ta mère qui m'a conseillé de changer d'air et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il a perdu ma trace vu qu'elle a tout mit sous un faux nom. Elle avait les idées plus claires que je ne le pensai les deux semaines qui ont précédé mon départ. Une des dernières chose qu'elle m'a dite était que j'avais encore besoin de temps avant d'accepter certaines vérités. En tout cas, elle a surement fait exprès de ne rien me dire car dans ce cas, je serais revenu aussitôt que je l'aurais su…Je l'aurais vraiment sous estimée jusqu'à la fin.

.- C'est plutot bizarre mais Merseank m'a dit quand on étaient plus jeunes que si Kaiba avait divorcé, c'est parce qu'il a enfin accepté quelque chose en lui mais j'ai jamais cherché à comprendre quoi. »

Kyle entra dans le salon vetu d'un haut orange et d'un jean. Ses cheveux en bataille prouvaient qu'il s'était levé il y a peu. Il sourcilla à peine en voyant Ank avec son père.

« C'est nouveau ça ! Tu ramènes enfin tes rencards à la maison ! S'exclama celui aux yeux oranges.

.- C'est plus compliqué que ça Dracula ! Fit Atem.

.- De toute facon, c'est pas mon genre de fille et en plus, j'aurai pu dormir jusqu'à ce soir si un abruti n'avait pas jugé utile d'ouvrir tous les rideaux des chambres ainsi que les volets. J'vais me doucher, étrangler l'autre imbécile et après, je reviendrai écouter ce que t'as à dire pour plaider ta cause. »

Il s'en alla en trainant des pieds et émettant un léger grognement. Ank posa un regard interrogateur sur son père.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? Demanda t-elle.

.- C'est vrai qu'il est un peu sociopathe mais il est comme ça quand c'est le soleil qui le réveille en premier. Il préfère la nuit. Répondit-il.

.- Il est un peu vampire c'est ça ?

.- On peut dire ça. En général, il est plus aimable après s'etre défoulé sur Sasuun ou quand il prend du café. »

Environ une heure plus tard, tout le monde s'était réunit au salon. L'enjouement de Sasuun était retombé lorsqu'il su qui était vraiment Ank. Kyle s'en ficha complètement car pour lui, ça ne changeait rien à sa première impression vu qu'elle n'était pas de son gout.

« Du coup, maintenant que tu sais que tu as deux filles, tu vas demander leur garde ? Questionna Kyle d'un ton neutre.

.- Je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée dans le fond. Répondit le plus vieux, pensif.

.- Surtout qu'il ne peut rien faire vu qu'il n'était pas là pour nous reconnaître à notre naissance ma sœur et moi. Ajouta Ank.

.- Pour etre franc, quand je disais que tu n'étais pas mon genre, c'est juste que je préfère les filles aux cheveux courts et qui respirent un peu plus l'intelligence que toi. Fit Kyle.

.- Répètes un peu pour voir ! Fit Ank en montrant son poing.

.- On se calme ! Et arrête de changer de sujet Kyle ! Tempéra Sasuun en se mettant entre les deux concernés.

.- En tout cas, il va bien falloir que je me manifeste un jour auprès de Kaiba au lieu de changer de pays comme je le faisais avant. Dit Atem en faisant une légère grimace.

.- Donc si tu vas le voir, je resterai quand même sous sa responsabilité. Supposa la jeune fille.

.- Si on veut etre tranquilles, je pense que le mieux serait de tout laisser comme ça. »

Les plus jeunes approuvèrent silencieusement. Le rouquin jubila intérieurement en regardant discrètement la jeune fille. Le brun surveillait son frère et, par hasard, remarqua les hématomes de la jeune fille.

« Ça vous gene si je passe la nuit ici ? Demanda t-elle en s'adressant surtout à son père.

.- Si tu fais la cuisine…Commença Kyle.

.- Tu as cours le lendemain. Dit Atem.

.- Mon uniforme est dans mon sac ainsi que mes affaires de cours. Je n'aurai jamais pu sécher aussi facilement si j'étais partie avec mon sac à main et dans cette tenue. Par contre, vous avez un fer à repasser ?

.- Ben j'ai vu une table de repassage en ouvrant un placard donc…Dit Sasuun. »

Vers onze heures du soir, alors qu'elle essayait de s'endormir en vain, Ank se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Elle eut la surprise d'y trouver Kyle qui, visiblement, avait le même objectif.

« Du mal à dormir je présume. Dit-il simplement. »

Elle hocha la tete affirmativement et se servit à boire. Il la regarda faire alors qu'elle était vetue d'une chemise que Sasuun lui avait gentiment pretée pour la nuit.

« C'est douloureux ce que tu as aux poignets ? Demanda t-il.

.- Tu as remarqué. Ça me fait moins mal qu'au départ mais je m'y fais. Répondit-elle.

.- Tu en as d'autres du même genre ?

.- Non, c'est les seuls que j'ai eu dernièrement.

.- C'est ton petit ami qui te faisait ça je suppose.

.- Il était pas toujours seul à me frapper mais j'arrivai souvent à faire passer ça pour des chutes lors d'un cours de sport. D'ailleurs, vu comme je l'ai plaqué ce matin, je doute que l'accueil soit très chaleureux pour moi demain. Et lache comme il est, je le vois bien se rabattre sur ma sœur si il ne me trouves pas.

.- Si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes, laisse moi te dire que j'ai convaincu Sasuun de t'accompagner demain matin au lycée. Je serais là moi aussi si c'est nécessaire.

.- Merci.

.- Ne me remercie pas. Je le fais juste parce que j'ai toujours eu une sainte horreur des types qui s'en prennent aux femmes. Pendant qu'on veillera sur toi, notre père ira voir ce type, Kaiba, si il trouve le courage de l'affronter seul. »

Le lendemain matin, les trois adolescents étaient sur le chemin du lycée. Ank avait revetu son uniforme composé d'une veste rose avec une courte jupe bleue et elle riait aux idioties que lui racontait Sasuun. Celui-ci avait mit un jean avec un débardeur noir sur lequel étaient dessinées des flammes vers le bas. Il avait même mit une boucle d'oreille dorée à son oreille droite, un pendentif doré représentant le chien du dieu Seth, des bracelets avec des piques à ses poignets et avait fait l'effort de se coiffer. Kyle marchait à coté d'eux et restait discret. Il portait un pantalon noir avec une simple chemise blanche. Il restait dans la simplicité absolue et attirait les regards des jeunes filles qui le croisait (Perso, les deux mecs me plaisent !).

« Et voilà pourquoi ces deux-là me disent souvent que je suis un fils du dieu Seth ! Tout ça parce qu'en plus d'etre roux, je suis gaucher ! Fit Sasuun avec le sourire.

.- T'as pas fini de te pavaner comme un coq à la fin ?! Lanca Kyle.

.- On est bientôt arrivés ! Dit Ank pour changer de sujet. »

En effet, l'entrée du lycée était visible ainsi que la belle limousine noire qui stationnait devant celle-ci et une bande de jeune faisant face à deux filles qui leur tenait tete.

* * *

NB: La suite est prete mais vu que je suis malade (vais faire un meurtre !), la motivation va vite partir !

On se revoit bientot pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

Je le sais, je suis à la bourre mais personne n'est parfait ! pour cette fic, j'hésite à faire un épilogue donc la suite attendra encore un peu

Pour l'instant, je m'occupe de mes autres fics et du forum de Fire mais je reviendrai vite

bonne lecture

* * *

**_Chapitre IV : Entente_**

Ce matin-là, n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles d'Ank, Seto Kaiba avait décidé d'accompagner Merseank et Surumi à leur lycée avant de se rendre à son bureau de la KaibaCorp. Mais au lieu de laisser le chauffeur redémarrer pour se rendre à leur destination finale, il lui ordonna d'attendre lorsqu'il vit un mouvement qui lui semblait assez inhabituel à l'instant où Merseank sortit du véhicule. Un groupe d'une dizaine de personne lui faisait face à Surumi et à elle et le chef semblait etre un garcon blond aux cheveux mal coiffés.

« Elle est où ta sœur ?! Demanda t-il brusquement.

.- Bonjour à toi aussi minable ! Fit Merseank d'un ton méprisant.

.- De quel droit t'ose me dire ça espèce de lèche bottes ?!

.- Je sais pas…Ta coupe de cheveux probablement !

.- Espèce de…de…

.- T'es en panne d'insultes ou tu n'as pas de cerveau ? »

Cette phrase amusa beaucoup Surumi ainsi que Kaiba qui assistait à la scène sans pour autant intervenir mais ce ne fut pas le cas de la personne visée qui tenta de frapper la jeune fille et qui ne put y arriver à cause de Sasuun qui lui avait attrapé le bras juste à temps.

« On t'as jamais apprit qu'il ne fallait pas faire preuve de violence face aux femmes ? Demanda le rouquin.

.- Je t'ai pas sonné toi ! Répliqua l'autre en essayant de libérer son bras en vain. (c'est stupide une brute…pour preuve, il ne se demande même pas qui le type qui l'a arreté)

.- Au lieu de t'adresser à elle, pourquoi tu ne t'adresse pas directement à moi ! Fit Ank qui s'était rapprochée. »

L'apparition de la jeune fille détourna l'attention vers elle. Kaiba cacha son soulagement de voir qu'elle était vivante mais fronca les sourcils en voyant l'état de sa lèvre inférieure. Merseank eu la même réaction mais elle remarqua aussi que sa sœur se frottait doucement les poignets.

« Ah bah te voilà enfin ! Fit le blond.

.- J'aurais préféré ne pas voir ta sale tronche de lache devant moi mais c'est pas en te fuyant que je vais régler le problème que j'ai avec toi ! Dit-elle froidement.

.- T'avais aucun droit de me faire ce que t'as fais hier !

.- Pardon ?! Et ça c'est quoi ? »

Elle remonta ses manches pour montrer à tous les hématomes à ses poignets. Kaiba sentait une certaine colère monter en lui et voulut même sortir de sa limousine pour expliquer sa facon de penser au coupable mais Merseank fut plus rapide que lui en assénant un violent coup de pied à celui qui avait osé touché à sa sœur.

« Sale ordure ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu traines toujours avec des petites brutes dans ton genre ! Vociféra Merseank en perdant tout son sang-froid. »

Elle voulut le frapper de nouveau mais Kyle la tira en arrière en la serrant contre lui.

« Une personne avec un minimum de classe n'a pas à s'abaisser de la sorte devant ce genre d'individus. Lui murmura Kyle à l'oreille pour qu'elle se reprenne. »

Il la lacha et se placa devant elle pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse une betise mais celui qu'elle avait frappé donna un coup de poing au visage du brun après avoir échappé à la prise du roux. Sasuun voulut venger son frère mais ce dernier lui fit signe de rester tranquille.

« C'est pas très loyal de ta part ce que tu viens de faire. Dit Kyle. »

Son agresseur voulut de nouveau le frapper mais le brun l'arreta facilement et lui asséna un coup de poing violent dans le ventre qui envoya valser sa victime sur le sol. Il se massa un peu la main avant de s'apercevoir que son adversaire lui avait ouvert la lèvre. Kaiba intervint lorsqu'il vit que ce court combat avait attiré l'attention des enseignants. Il savait pertinemment que sa parole à lui aurait probablement plus de poids que celle des plus jeunes.

Après avoir expliqué la situation au proviseur et menacé discrètement celui qui avait porté la main sur une de ses protégée, Seto Kaiba retint Ank quelques minutes pour avoir une conversation en privé avec elle sur le toit du batiment.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ta sœur a pu s'inquiéter pour toi ? Demanda t-il.

.- Oui, je le sais.

.- Et où étais tu pendant deux jours au lieu d'etre en cours ou à la maison ?

.- Avec eux le premier jour mais j'ai compris mon erreur le lendemain et je les ai laissés. Cependant, je n'ai pas trouvé le courage nécessaire pour rentrer.

.- …Où est ton père à présent ? »

La dernière question surprit beaucoup la jeune fille. Comment Kaiba avait-il pu comprendre qu'elle avait rencontré Atem ?

« Tu n'as pas la même attitude qu'avant avec moi. La seule explication possible est que tu as rencontré ton père. Je me trompes ?

.- Non. J'ai été un peu triste quand il m'a apprit qu'il avait adopté Sasuun et Kyle mais ça allait mieux après que j'ai fais leur connaissance. Même si Kyle m'a clairement fait comprendre que je ne lui plaisais pas, il s'est sentit concerné en voyant mes blessures de guerre… »

Elle baissa la tete et se tut. Kaiba la regarda et attendit patiemment qu'elle daigne reprendre la parole avant qu'il ne le fasse lui-même.

« Je regrette un peu d'avoir fait n'importe quoi et t'avoir passer mon temps à te manquer de respect. S'excusa t-elle.

.- J'ai aussi ma part de fautes avec toi. Quand je t'ai adoptée avec ta sœur, j'ai surtout privilégié son éducation par rapport à la tienne car j'ai vu que Surumi voyait en elle une rivale potentielle. Lorsqu'elles ont décidé de mettre leurs intérets en commun il y a deux ans, c'était déjà trop tard pour que je m'intéresse à toi et à tes problèmes. Admit-il.

.- Décidément…En temps normal, tu n'admets pas si facilement que tu t'es trompé sur toute la ligne. Deviendrais-tu sénile avec l'age ?

.- Au lieu de te moquer de moi, tu devrais aller en cours !

.- Bien chef ! »

Après s'etre mise au garde à vous en disant sa dernière réplique, la jeune fille rejoignit vite le terrain de sport pour participer à l'examen en athlétisme.

Quelques minutes plus tard sur le terrain d'athlétisme, les filles se mettaient en place pour le saut en hauteur tandis que les garcons étaient au saut en longueur. Ank les rejoignit et s'échauffa en attendant son tour. Dans les gradins, Sasuun observait la scène et fut rejoint par Kaiba.

« Vous etes toujours vous aussi ?! S'étonna le rouquin.

.- Je ne suis pas pressé d'aller à mon bureau. Dit le PDG. »

Au saut en hauteur, on pouvait voir que Ank, sa sœur et Surumi étaient ensemble, signe que leurs deux classes étaient mélangées à cette heure de cours. Alors que la jeune Kaiba se préparait à sauter, Merseank remarqua la présence du roux et lui jeta un regard lourd de menaces qui n'échappa point à son beau père.

« On dirait bien que Merseank a une dent contre toi. Remarqua t-il.

.- Tss ! Tout ça parce que j'ai voulu attendre sa sœur à la sortie des vestiaires…On dirait mon père lorsqu'il me découvre en train de dormir devant la porte.

.- D'après ce que j'ai compris, ton frère et toi avez été adoptés par Atem.

.- Oui. Sauf que Kyle et moi n'avions pratiquement rien en commun lorsqu'on a été tous les deux ensemble. Pas les même origines, pas la même langue maternelle…On a réussit à faire avec. Quand mes parents sont morts, j'étais trop jeune pour me souvenir d'eux. Personne ne savait si ils avaient encore de la famille ou non mais on m'a quand même placé dans un orphelinat à Londres. Ce qui énervait le plus le directeur de l'orphelinat, c'est que les jours où venaient des gens pour nous adopter, je faisais exprès de me montrer turbulent sous prétexte qu'un jour, quelqu'un de ma vraie famille ressurgirait. L'ennui, c'est qu'à l'age de 6 ans, on m'a appris que soit j'étais le dernier survivant de ma famille, soit ils ne vivaient pas en Angleterre… »

Un silence se fit. Kaiba regardait à présent le jeune homme d'un autre œil alors que, du coté des filles, Ank se préparait à sauter. Une fois qu'ils virent qu'elle avait aisément réussi son saut, le plus jeune reprit son histoire.

« Après avoir su cela, j'étais très triste. Le soir, il m'arrivait souvent de pleurer sans que ceux qui m'entourent ne comprennent pourquoi. Quelques jours après cette nouvelle, c'était le jour des adoptions et j'avais décidé de rester caché dans mon coin cette fois-ci. A un moment, je sentis une présence à coté de moi et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Atem. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je me mettais à l'écart des autres et je mis un peu de temps avant de lui répondre que j'étais pas d'humeur à etre adopté. Il a finit par me demander comment je m'appelais et par se présenter. Après, il fit signe à quelqu'un de venir et je vis Kyle pour la première fois. Il nous présenta l'un à l'autre après nous avoir dit qu'il reviendrait dans une heure environ et que pendant ce temps, on pourrait tuer le temps ensemble. On a joué à des jeux de société et il s'est montré fair play jusqu'au bout même si il me provoquait parfois pour m'embeter un peu. Après, on a vu une des petites brutes de l'orphelinat s'en prendre à quelqu'un de plus faible que lui et on est allé se battre contre lui. Malheureusement pour nous, la brute n'était pas seule et il nous aurait mis une sacrée raclée si Atem ne s'était pas montré à cet instant précis avec le directeur. »

Alors qu'Ank passait de nouveau au saut en hauteur sous le regard intéressé de Sasuun, Merseank lui masqua soudainement la vue car elle avait marché jusqu'aux gradins.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes depuis tout à l'heure toi ? Fit la jeune fille avec un ton menacant.

.- Heu…rien…je regardai rien…Bredouilla difficilement le roux.

.- Vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai l'impression que tes yeux se baladent BEAUCOUP du coté de ma sœur.

.- En fait…heu…

.- Si tu oses la toucher, je te tue. Si tu la fais pleurer, je te tue. Si tu l'attends à l'entrée des vestiaires, je te tue. Si tu la regarde discrètement se déshabiller, je te tue. Et si jamais tu pense passer la nuit dans le même lit qu'elle, je te tue d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Are you understand this ? »

Sasuun hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation ce qui convainquit Merseank de faire demi-tour. Quand il fut certain qu'elle était suffisamment loin pour ne plus l'entendre, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Elle est toujours comme ça celle-là ? Questionna le rouquin.

.- Seulement quand il s'agit d'Ank. Sinon, elle est très fréquentable. Répondit Kaiba.

.- Le pire, c'est que mon frère aime bien ce genre de fille…Ça promet. »

Après avoir jugé etre resté suffisamment longtemps auprès de ses protégées, Seto Kaiba remonta dans sa limousine qui se mit en route vers la KaibaCorp. Avant qu'il ne parte, Sasuun lui avait précisé qu'Atem devait venir le voir à son bureau mais il ignorait vers quelle heure ce dernier viendrait.

A présent, il en était à se demander comment réagir une fois qu'ils seraient enfin face à face. Et surtout, arriverait-il à lui dire enfin la vérité ? Celui-ci accepterait-il ses sentiments ? Ressentait-il la même chose ? Il allait bientôt avoir les réponses à ses questions et se préparait mentalement à cette confrontation. Mais au fond de lui, il espérait qu'il ne le rejettera pas et qu'il ne s'enfuit pas de nouveau pendant tant d'années.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand son chauffeur lui annonca qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il descendit du véhicule et marcha d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée du batiment. Ses employés le saluèrent comme à leur habitude tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur qui l'emmènerait à l'étage où il devait se rendre. Même s'il leur rendait à peine leur salut, Kaiba restait très fier de ses employés qui avaient su lui rester fidèle pendant toutes ces années et il espérait que cela durerait encore longtemps.

Il entra seul dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton de son étage. Les portes se refermèrent et il put sentir qu'il montait. Pendant que défilaient les numéros des étages, Kaiba ouvrit sa traditionnelle mallette gris métallisé et en sortit un dossier qu'il relut rapidement en diagonale.

Quand il entendit les portes s'ouvrir, il rangea le dossier, referma sa mallette et sortit de l'ascenseur d'un pas assuré. Avant d'entrer dans son bureau, il s'arreta près de celui de sa secrétaire.

« Des messages en mon absence ? Demanda t-il avec son masque de PDG sous lequel il était bien connu.

.- Juste une ou deux personnes qui ont appelé sans donner de nom. Rien d'inhabituel à part ça. J'ai posé votre courrier sur votre bureau. Répondit la secrétaire.

.- Bien. »

Il rentra dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière lui. Il allait devoir attendre encore un peu avant de pouvoir le voir. Il mettra cette attente à profit pour se préparer à leur face à face.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il lisait son courrier et ses mails, Seto Kaiba entendit sa secrétaire l'appeler au téléphone.

« Qu'il y a t-il ? Demanda le PDG.

.- Une personne demande à vous voir maintenant. Elle n'a pas de rendez-vous. Répondit la secrétaire.

.- Pour quel motif ?

.- Il m'a seulement précisé « en souvenir du bon vieux temps ». Que dois-je faire monsieur ?

.- Laisser le entrer. »

La communication se coupa et il tourna son regard vers la porte de son bureau qui s'ouvrit lentement. (l'auteur de cette fiction étant une sadique, elle terminera ce chapitre ici)

* * *

NB: Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **Exceptés Sasuun et Kyle, les personnages de Yu-gi-oh ne m'appartiennent pas et restent la propriété de Kasuki Takahashi. D'autres personnages a moi feront leur apparition au fur et a mesure des chapitres.

**Auteur : **Heu…ben…j'crois que c'est moi ! Kaleiya.

**Rating : **T.

**Titre : **Kaigou (réunion)

**Résumé : **Séparés par la vie, ils se retrouvent 20 ans plus tard. L'un est resté PDG, l'autre est parti sans rien dire on ne sait où. Les retrouvailles 20 ans après les derniers évènements.

**Note :** Dans cette fic, Atem a son propre corps et est parti pendant 20 ans. Kaiba est toujours PDG de la KaibaCorp. Tous deux ont donc fait leur vie chacun de leur coté avec des hauts et des bas et ont fondé une famille ou quelque chose qui tend a y ressembler.

**Note 2** : Ceci est le dernier chapitre que je poste donc pour boucler cette fic. J'essaierai d'en finir une autre.

* * *

**Chapitre V : Désirs inavoués**

_Le duel entre eux durait depuis une bonne demi-heure et il ne lui restait que 200 points de vie alors que son adversaire en avait encore 1500. Il avait décidé de se passer de ses cartes de dieux mais il savait bien que s'il ne tirait pas la bonne carte maintenant, le Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus détruirait son magicien des ténèbres avec ses derniers points de vie. _

_Dans sa main, il avait encore la carte multiplication et la renaissance du monstre qu'il gardait en réserve. Il tira une carte et esquissa un léger sourire. _

_« J'invoque Kuriboh en mode défense et je passe mon magicien des ténèbres en mode défense. Je pose une carte face cachée et je finis mon tour. Dit le jeune pharaon._

_.- Tiens donc ! Tu oses encore invoquer cette boule de poil devant moi ! Fit Kaiba en tirant une carte. »_

_Le jeune PDG regarda sa carte mais, au lieu de jouer rapidement comme il le faisait toujours, il observa son adversaire qui lui paraissait assez perturbé alors que d'habitude, il était très calme. Quelque chose n'allait visiblement pas dans ce duel. _

_« Atem ! Dit-il._

_.- Quoi ? Répliqua le tricolore en s'apercevant que Kaiba n'avait toujours pas effectué son tour._

_.- Tu es sur que tu es en état de faire ce duel jusqu'au bout ?_

_.- Pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ? »_

_Kaiba n'ajouta rien mais garda un œil attentif sur l'égyptien qu'il trouvait de plus en plus étrange depuis quelques jours. Il envoya son dragon blanc attaquer le magicien quand le combo entre Kuriboh et multiplication s'activa pour contrer son attaque. Il termina son tour et remarqua qu'Atem regardait tristement sa main droite, celle où Seto portait son anneau que lui avait offert Shizuka le jour de leurs fiançailles. _

_Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer une carte, le jeune pharaon sembla soudainement aller mal et perdit conscience. Par chance, Kaiba pu le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol._

_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il vit qu'il était allongé sur un grand lit et que la jeune Shizuka arrivait avec un plateau chargé dans les mains. Quand elle remarqua qu'il s'était réveillé, elle posa son plateau sur la table de chevet, s'assit sur le lit à proximité d'Atem et posa sa main sur son front._

_« Ça va mieux ? Demanda t-elle avec sa voix douce._

_.- Un peu. J'ai la tête qui tourne légèrement. Répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée._

_.- Seto s'inquiète pour toi. Il se demande ce qu'il t'arrive depuis quelques temps._

_.- J'ai juste un peu de mal à dormir la nuit en ce moment. C'est rien._

_.- Vu comme tu as perdu connaissance, je dirais que tu manques surtout de nourriture ! »_

_Kaiba était à coté de la porte, les bras croisés. Il regarda son rival de toujours avec un air sévère ce qui fit détourner le regard au jeune pharaon. _

_« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques avec ta santé mais fais-moi le plaisir de te reprendre enfin en main. Dit Kaiba. »_

Les yeux bleus du PDG restaient obstinément fixés sur la porte qui restait volontairement entrebâillée, la personne se trouvant derrière ne voulant pas l'ouvrir plus.

« Fais-moi plaisir et montre-toi moins hésitant. Fit Kaiba d'un ton impérieux. »

Comme il l'avait prévu, la personne derrière la porte finit par ouvrir la porte. Atem entra enfin dans le bureau de son rival et referma la porte derrière lui. Il faisait exprès de rester contre la porte et d'éviter le regard de Kaiba.

« Viens ici avant que je ne vienne te chercher ! Ordonna celui aux cheveux châtains.

.- Toujours à aboyer des ordres. Dit le tricolore en daignant enfin regarder son interlocuteur.

.- Seulement quand je sais que c'est ma seule manière de me faire comprendre avec quelqu'un.

.- Donc si je veux avoir la paix, je dois t'obéir comme un petit chien ?

.- La comparaison est amusante. Sauf que visiblement, je vais être forcé de venir te voir. »

Le PDG se leva de son bureau pour aller rejoindre le pharaon qui le suivait du regard en faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser ces deux orbes bleus qui restaient obstinément fixés sur lui. Il sentit une main passer sous son menton pour le relever légèrement afin que leurs yeux se croisent.

Il fit signe à Shizuka de les laisser seuls tous les deux. Elle s'exécuta après avoir déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue de son fiancé. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Atem se recroquevilla sur le lit et évitait le regard de Kaiba. Ce dernier se rapprocha jusqu'au lit sur lequel il s'assit.

_« Dis moi ce qui ne va pas Atem. Dit Seto avec un ton glacial._

_.- Ça va très bien. Répliqua le tricolore avec une voix mal assurée._

_.- Au contraire, tu as été distrait pendant tout le duel et tu as fait un malaise. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas depuis quelques jours pour que tu te comportes ainsi ?_

_.- …Comment sais-tu que ça fait un moment que c'est comme ça ? Ça fait deux mois que l'on ne s'est pas vus._

_.- Je l'ai seulement déduis par rapport à ce que j'ai vu._

_.- C'est un peu court un duel pour faire une conclusion pareille, non ?_

_.- Réponds-moi au lieu de me poser des questions ! _

_.-…J'ai juste rompu avec Anzu. Voilà ta réponse ! »_

_Le jeune pharaon adressa un regard lourd de reproches à son rival avant de descendre du lit et de se diriger vers la porte._

_« Pendant que j'y pense, ne compte pas sur ma présence le jour de ton mariage ! »_

_Après cette dernière réplique, Atem s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Le lendemain matin, Seto voulu aller le voir pour parler au magasin de jeux mais Yugi lui appris qu'il était parti en prenant un sac avec lui et qu'il ignorait où il était allé._

Les yeux améthyste de l'ancien pharaon se forcèrent à regarder les yeux glacials du PDG. La main libre du PDG verrouilla la porte tandis que celles d'Atem restaient obstinément plaquées contre la porte.

« Ça fait un sacré bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. Dit simplement Kaiba.

.- Je l'admets. Dit Atem en tentant d'enlever la main qui se trouvait encore sous son menton.

.- Viens t'asseoir. »

Le tricolore hésita avant de daigner s'éloigner de la porte pour rejoindre un siège se trouvant en face du bureau de Kaiba. Il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et resta de marbre autant que cela lui était possible.

« C'est le fait d'être ici qui te perturbe cette fois-ci ? Demanda le propriétaire du bureau.

.- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question alors que tu en connais déjà la réponse Kaiba ? Répondit Atem en tournant la tête vers son interlocuteur.

.- Je n'ai pas trop apprécié que tu partes du jour au lendemain sans prévenir. J'ai mis un moment avant de retrouver ta trace. »

Atem voulut détourner la tête mais la main de Kaiba l'en empêcha et il sentit l'autre main du PDG se glisser derrière sa nuque avant que celui-ci ne s'accroupisse pour être a sa hauteur.

« Qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête ce jour-là ? Demanda Kaiba d'un ton neutre.

.- …Je ne sais plus… Répondit Atem en baissant les yeux. »

Lorsque ce dernier sentit que la main qui l'empêchait de tourner la tête était en train de descendre le long de son corps et qu'elle s'était arrêtée en bas de son dos, le pharaon regarda Kaiba avec surprise et celle-ci n'en fut que plus grande lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Un baiser court se limitant au simple contact des lèvres. Quand il fut brisé par le PDG, Atem sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et il chercha à tout prix le regard de Kaiba qui était devenu fuyant.

« …désolé… Murmura ce dernier avant de se relever et de tenter de se diriger vers son fauteuil. »

A sa grande surprise, il fut retenu par deux mains ayant agrippé son bras. En se retournant, il put voir l'objet de son désir se blottir contre son torse et se pendre à son cou.

« C'est moi qui doit être désolé, pas toi. Dit Atem en regardant Kaiba droit dans les yeux. »

Il posa à son tour ses lèvres sur celle de son vis à vis qui le serra contre lui en l'encourageant à approfondir ce contact. Ce simple contact fut vite accompagné par une fièvre non dissimulée ainsi que des soupirs de plaisir étouffé par ce baiser. Le plus grand des deux laissa une de ses mains se poser sur la partie postérieure du corps du plus petit qui poussa un grognement vite étouffé par le baiser.

Ce contact se brisa après un bon moment et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Kaiba passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Atem avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur le front du plus petit.

« Il aura fallu beaucoup de temps avant qu'on ne franchisse enfin le pas. Dit le PDG.

.- Sauf qu'a présent, les choses se sont compliquées. On a tous les deux fonder une famille chacun de notre coté et rien ne dit qu'ils prendront bien cette histoire. Remarqua Atem.

.- Tes filles m'ont seulement comme tuteur légal mais j'ai fais en sorte dés le début qu'elles ne soient pas considérées comme mes filles aux yeux de la loi. J'ai beaucoup bataillé pour ça mais j'ai réussi grâce à Ank qui voulait conserver le nom de sa mère.

.- Dans ce cas, il faudra juste leur faire accepter ça.

.- Oui mais je sais que Merseank le prendra bien. Elle a l'esprit ouvert et quand Isis était venue quelques jours au Japon avec son frère, elles s'entendaient à merveille.

.- Si elle et Isis s'entendaient, c'est qu'elle a du s'intéresser un moment à l'Egypte.

.- Si tu savais...En plus, elles se téléphonent tous les week-end pour parler de destinée...Ca m'énerve.

.- Ca doit être très amusant à voir !

.- Mais tu vas bientôt pouvoir y assister. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas que l'on habite ensemble, ce que je peux comprendre... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Atem l'entraîna dans un baiser fougueux et passionné. Kaiba passa ses mains sous les cuisses de son futur amant et, profitant que ce dernier continuait à se tenir à lui, le porta pour l'asseoir sur son bureau et brisa le baiser pour lui infliger une douce séance de torture au niveau de son cou. Le tricolore eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant les lèvres du châtain en train de lui faire un suçon dans le cou puis, au fil des secondes, se mit à pousser de petits gémissements de plaisir tout en laissant ses doigts s'égarer dans la chevelure de son amant.

Ce manège aurait sans doute été plus poussé si le téléphone ne s'était pas mit à sonner. Kaiba grogna de mécontentement ce qui fit rire Atem. Il dut arrêter sa torture à contrecœur pour aller répondre au téléphone.

« Quoi ?! Dit Kaiba en décrochant.

.- Un de vos actionnaires aimerait vous voir. Répondit la secrétaire à l'autre bout du fil.

.- Dites-lui que je le verrai demain matin. J'ai à faire chez moi aujourd'hui.

.- Bien monsieur Kaiba. »

Il raccrocha sous le regard de son amant.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu veux qu'on continu ailleurs ce qu'on a si bien commencé ? Sortit Atem d'un air innocent.

.- Tu as envie de te faire sauter dans un lit au calme ou dans un bureau où l'on peut être facilement dérangé par un téléphone ? Fit Kaiba.

.- Bien vu. »

Vers six heures du soir, Ank revint au manoir accrochée au bras de Sasuun qui espérait que Merseank ne verrait rien. Quand ils furent dans l'entrée, la jeune fille voulu décoincer son ami et pour cela, elle embrassa ses deux joues et le tira vers le salon. Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient à moins d'un mètre du salon, ils entendirent des soupirs venant de la pièce. En ouvrant la porte, ils purent assister à une scène particulière : Kaiba, qui avait laissé son manteau sur un fauteuil, était en train de déboutonner la chemise d'Atem tout en posant des baisers brûlants sur chaque parcelle de peau apparaissant sous ses yeux. A l'instant où ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient des spectateurs, Kaiba s'éloigna vite de son amant qui était allongé sur le canapé. Ce dernier voulut se relever mais la jeune Ank lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser sur la joue et se coller contre lui.

« J'y crois pas…Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi t'a jamais ramené de filles quand tu sortais…Fit Sasuun avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil.

.- Moi ça me fait super plaisir pour vous deux ! Fit Ank alors qu'elle aidait son père à reboutonner sa chemise.

.- Ravi de l'entendre ! Et où sont Merseank et Surumi ? Demanda Kaiba.

.- Susu est allée voir son oncle et pour grande sœur, j'ai du convaincre Kyle de l'occuper pour que je puisse boire un verre avec Sasuun. Vous vous êtes déjà envoyer en l'air ?

.- Ank, c'est quoi cette question ? Et tu as utilisé Kyle pour distraire ta sœur ?! Fit Atem en se relevant.

.- C'était ça ou sinon elle aurait changé Sasuun en chair à pâté. Et vous avez pas répondu à ma question ! Fit Ank comme une gamine et en s'agitant sur les genoux de son père.

.- Aie ! Reste un peu tranquille car tu me fais mal aux reins !

.- On a pas encore eu le temps de le faire si ça t'intéresse. Dit Kaiba en grognant.

.- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda la jeune fille.

.- Parce qu'on a sans arrêt été dérangés ! »

Cette discussion aurait duré plus longtemps si le portable de la jeune fille ne s'était pas mis à sonner bruyamment. Elle regarda qui l'appelait et reconnu le numéro de sa sœur. La conversation téléphonique ne dura qu'une demi-minute puis Ank raccrocha.

« Merseank est avec Kyle et elle a dit qu'ils rentreraient après neuf heures.

.- Génial ! Dracula a enfin trouvé une fille à son goût mais il a fallu qu'il choisisse celle-là ! Marmonna Sasuun avant qu'Ank le tire hors du fauteuil.

.- Viens ! J'vais te montrer ma chambre !

.- Hep hep hep jeune fille ! Fit Kaiba avec un ton menaçant.

.- Si l'un de nous ne revoit ni l'un ni l'autre dans cinq minutes, ça va mal finir pour les deux ! Poursuivit Atem à la place de son amant.

.- Ça fait six mois que je me suis faite prescrire la pilule ! Dit Ank en sortant une tablette entamée.

.- Et en quel honneur ? Demanda Kaiba.

.- Au cas où je me ferais sauter entre deux cours comme certaines de mes camarades qui ont avorté en urgence. Et en plus, vous pourrez vous amuser pendant que nous on fera plus ample connaissance. »

La jeune fille s'en alla avec son « ami » qu'elle tenait à présent par la main et qui semblait ne pas trop se plaindre au final. Quand il ne les vit plus, Kaiba retourna près d'Atem et commença à lui dévorer la nuque. Il lui arracha facilement un petit gémissement de plaisir puis il remonta jusqu'à son oreille.

« Allons dans ma chambre, on sera plus tranquille. »

(pas très envie de sortir de mon rating donc lime à la place du lemon si j'y arrive, personne n'est obligé de lire cette petite partie si ça dérange)

Une fois la porte de la chambre refermée, Kaiba plaqua son amant contre celle-ci et l'entraîna dans un baiser des plus fougueux pendant lequel il déboutonna de nouveau la chemise de celui qu'il désirait. Lorsque sa moitié eut fini son travail et brisé le baiser, Atem se sentit soulevé pour etre reposer sur des draps froids puis plaqués contre ceux-ci.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment. Susurra le châtain à l'oreille du tricolore. »

Son amant rougit légèrement et se releva suffisamment pour que Kaiba termine de lui enlever sa chemise. Celui qui était au-dessus admira une seconde ce torse si parfait qui s'offrait à lui avant d'aller y déposer plusieurs fois ses lèvres et d'y laisser quelques marques de dents qui provoquèrent des petits cris de la part de son aimé. Il se releva pour enlever sa chemise avant d'aller laisser ses mains glisser le long du corps de l'homme se trouvant sous lui. Pendant que ses mains étaient affairées à explorer chaque parcelle du corps de son vis à vis, il posa sa bouche dans le cou de l'être qu'il désirait et renouvela la torture qu'il lui avait faite au bureau.

« Se…to… »

Le nom de son tortionnaire se perdit dans ses légers gémissements de plaisir. Il sentit que sa ceinture glissait autour de sa taille avant de le quitter et de rendre possible l'accès au peu de vêtements qui lui restait. Il laissa ses mains faire de même avec celle de son amant qui, quand il se sentit à égalité avec l'objet de son désir, laissa sa bouche descendre lentement, avec l'aide de baiser brûlant, jusqu'au bas ventre du tricolore.

Vers dix heures du soir, Kaiba, vêtu d'une simple robe de chambre, errait dans les couloirs du manoir. Il vit de la lumière dans la chambre d'Ank. Il frappa deux coups à la porte et entra. En entrant, il vit que la jeune fille était par terre avec sa chemise de nuit en train de jouer au Monopoly avec Sasuun.

« Pas encore au lit ? Demanda avec une légère ironie le maître du manoir.

.- J'ai pas cours demain ! Répondit la jeune fille en lançant la paire de dés qu'elle avait en main.

.- Vous avez donc passé votre temps à jouer à ce jeu ?

.- Avant on jouait a duel de monstres mais on a fait match nul. Répondit le rouquin.

.- Et vous n'avez pas été tentés par un strip poker ?

.- Déjà fait ! Répondirent les deux jeunes gens en chœur.

.- C'est pour ça que je suis prête pour aller dormir ! Ajouta Ank en grognant quand elle s'aperçut que son pion allait sur la case « aller en prison ».

.- Ta sœur a donné signe de vie ? Demanda Kaiba.

.- Pas encore. C'est assez étonnant de sa part.

.- C'est le monde à l'envers… »

Sasuun joua son tour et arriva sur la case « impôts sur le revenu » ce qui fit bien rire la jeune fille. Pour se venger, le jeune homme rejoignit Ank et se mit à la chatouiller partout où il le pouvait.

« Ah non ! Tu triches ! Fit Ank entre deux éclats de rire.

.- Ça t'apprendra à m'avoir piqué la Rue de la Paix ! Dit Sasuun avant que deux bras entourent son cou. »

Sa victime parvint à passer au-dessus de son tortionnaire mais dans une position bien moins catholique puisqu'elle était à présent à califourchon sur lui. A ce moment-là se pointa Atem, vêtu d'une chemise appartenant à Kaiba et qui avait l'air de s'être à peine réveillé. En le voyant, le châtain le prit dans ses bras et lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

« Tu aurais du rester au lit. Dit doucement Kaiba.

.- J'avais froid. Répondit le tricolore, somnolant.

.- C'est vrai que rester seul dans un grand lit…Commença la jeune fille.

.- Appelle plutôt ta sœur au lieu de dire ce que tu comptes faire cette nuit. Fit Kaiba avec un air sévère. »

Alors qu'elle marmonnait quelque chose contre Kaiba, un bruit de porte qui grince au loin se fit entendre. Ank et Sasuun se relevèrent tandis que le maître du manoir convainquit son amant de retourner avec lui dans ce qui était devenu leur chambre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kyle entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille avec Merseank endormie sur son dos. Son frère alla l'aider à l'allonger sur le lit.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'on vous a laissés ensemble ? Demanda Ank en recouvrant sa sœur avec une couverture.

.- Pas grand-chose. Elle m'a fait une visite rapide de la ville, on est allé voir une exposition au musée et on a bu un verre ou deux dans un bar. Par contre, elle tient pas très bien l'alcool ta sœur. Répondit Kyle.

.- T'as raté des trucs ce soir ! Fit Sasuun.

.- Comme quoi ?

.- Ils se sont mis ensemble ! On les a même entendus s'envoyer en l'air ! Fit Ank en sautillant sur place.

.- …Merseank est d'une compagnie très calme mais je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour supporter deux piles électriques comme vous deux en permanence. Soupira Kyle. »

* * *

NB: fic terminée. Peut-etre que je mettrai un épilogue un jour mais ca dépendra de vos réactions. D'ici là, vous pouvez toujours aller voir mes fics sur Naruto et sur -man ou faire un petit tour sur mon blog (adresse dans mon profil) pour savoir où j'en suis.

Tchao !


End file.
